Princesa Saiyajin
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Ambientada en Dragon Ball Super desde que Bulma se entera del embarazo hasta el nacimiento de Bra. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. La noticia

**NEW FANFIC. Ambientada en Dragon Ball Super.**  
 **Dejen Reviews.**

 **Perfil en Facebook: Odette Zeng.**

* * *

FanFic: Princesa Saiyajin by Odette Zeng  
Capítulo 1. - La noticia.

No sabe cómo decírselo, camina de lado a lado, con una mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Se abofetea mentalmente.  
Si bien era cierto, lo habían hablado en más de una ocasión en la noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, a menudo era cuando Trunks sacaba a relucir el tema durante la cena. El tema: Un hermanito.  
Trunks tenía celos de Goten porque el sí que tenía un hermano mayor que tapara sus travesuras y envidiaba la buena relación que estos tenían y ella lo entendía perfectamente.  
Ella se llevaba muy bien con su hermana, quien había sido su mentora en diversos aspectos y la que le había incentivado ese espíritu aventurero que la había llevado hasta donde ahora se encontraba. Preocupada.  
Preocupada por la reacción de su esposo ante tan inesperada noticia. Otra vez.  
Recordaba la vez que le había dicho a Vegeta que estaba embarazada de Trunks, él no había reaccionado muy bien aquella vez. Frena su caminar y se abraza a sí misma recordando como la actitud indiferente de él hacía ella y su bebé le había partido el alma, y más cuando él se fue al espacio dejándola sola. Sola y embarazada.  
Retomó su caminar que haría marear a cualquiera con solo verla. Cierra sus ojos, apretándolos para darse fuerza, sus manos están frías, se siente nerviosa. Frota sus manos para calentarlas un poco pero sin éxito. Parece que el tic tac del reloj empotrado en la pared ha aumentado su irritante y molesto sonido, recordándole que su esposo no tarda en llegar y preguntará por ella en el comedor.  
Muerde su labio inferior y de nuevo cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
Ambos habían hablado de que tendrían que pensarlo. Siendo sincera con ella misma, pensaba que con Trunks, tendrían suficiente, pensaba que sería el fin para ella como madre. Pero allí estaba ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y marcando caminos invisibles en el piso flotante de su habitación.  
Da un suspiro, su esposo no tarda en llegar. Su reloj marca las 8 de la noche, hora de la cena, si no hubiese sido por su madre, ni ella misma lo sabría, todo había empezado esa mañana.  
FLASHBACK.  
El día comienza, ya se logra ver el movimiento de las personas que habitan Capsule Corporation, una peli azul se levanta de la cama vacía dispuesta a tomar una ducha, el lado opuesto de su cama ya se encuentra frío; Su esposo ya se ha levantado con los primeros rayos del sol y ella, ella ha necesitado una hora más. En fin, de todos modos es fin de semana.  
Se siente tan cansada, le cuesta abrir los ojos, su cuerpo pesa como plomo, y sus brazos parecen solo colgar de su tórax, maldice a los compromisos de la semana que la han tenido tan ocupada que poco o nada ha podido dormir. A parte de eso, los viajes de negocios han hecho que hoy se sienta tan cansada y perezosa que la idea de volver a la cama y dormir durante todo el día no suene tan descabellada, pero tiene que preparar el desayuno, pronto Trunks se levantará y Vegeta regresará de su entrenamiento matutino, necesita cocinar para alimentar a sus dos hombres.  
Sin perder más tiempo estira sus brazos y se despereza. No tarda mucho tiempo en la ducha, solo lo suficiente para que el agua tibia logre relajar un poco sus músculos. Se promete una cita en el spa después. Sale con todos los ánimos que le fue posible recuperar en su corto paso por la regadera y se cambia de ropa, baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina.  
Se alegra de que en esa pesada tarea como es la de preparar comida para dos saiyajins no esté sola. Su madre ya espera por ella, ya está lista, con los ingredientes en el mesón, las ollas hirviendo en la estufa y su inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro.  
-se te ha hecho tarde querida. – le dice su madre, ante la recién llegada científica.  
-hola mamá. – le devuelve la sonrisa mientras se acerca y deposita un beso en la mejilla de su progenitora. A continuación toma el mandil de cocina y comienzan la faena.  
Ese día son solo ellas dos. Su ama de llaves ha tiene dos semanas anuales de vacaciones. Y se lo merece, cocinar para la familia Briefs es como cocinar para una reunión de ex alumnos, solo que tres veces por día, todos los días del año.  
La carne está fritándose, el arroz está listo, los huevos revueltos ya están preparados, la mezcla de los pancakes ya está en el sartén, el bacon está muy crocante, las tostadas salen del tostador, el jugo de naranja ya está exprimido y la mermelada ya se encuentra en la mesa. Ambas mujeres preparan la comida a una velocidad propia de la experiencia, mientras se encuentran muy animadas con la conversación.  
Todo sale a una velocidad y rapidez impresionante. Bulma saca la vajilla, sirve la comida en cada plato, lista para poner en la mesa.  
-buenos días mamá, buenos días abuela. – Trunks hace su aparición, ya se ha levantado, aún con sus ojitos semi abiertos y fregando uno con sus dedos, se acerca y deja un beso en cada una. Acto seguido se sienta en una de las sillas dispersas alrededor del comedor, aun cabeceando por recién haberse levantado.  
-¿cómo dormiste cariño? – pregunta su madre mientras deposita uno a uno los platillos con comida sobre la mesa, divertida por la escena de ver a su pequeño estirándose en su asiento y bostezar varias veces.  
-Bien mamá. –da otro bostezo y mira alrededor. - ¿y papá? – pregunta mientras trata de despertarse del todo.  
-no debe tardar. – contesta Bulma mientras sirve los huevos revueltos en cada plato.  
Eso parece convencer a Trunks que decide tomar un vaso de agua para lograr su cometido y más difícil acción de su vida. Levantarse temprano.  
-Trunks, querido. – dice su abuela, llamando su atención – ve a ver a tu abuelo, está en el laboratorio, dile que el desayuno ya está listo. – ordena con su impecable sonrisa amable.  
El más pequeño de la casa obedece y sale por la puerta del jardín, para su buena suerte encuentra a su abuelo ya a medio camino y juntos regresan al comedor, donde las dos mujeres de la casa ya han colocado toda la comida en la mesa. Solo faltaba Vegeta, quien no tardó en aparecer.  
-buenos días familia. – dice, todos le saludan y él toma su lugar junto a su esposa. El desayuno empieza, los platos pasan de mano en mano de manera que cada quien toma lo que quiera, los pancakes desfilan en cada plato.  
-Vegeta, querido, me pasas el azucarero por favor. – pide la señora Briefs.  
-claro. – dice y hace lo que le pide, todos están muy animados esa mañana. El Sr. Briefs coloca un poco de leche en un plato hondo propio de Tama quien ha bajado por fin de su hombro y se dispone a disfrutar también de su desayuno. Trunks no para de hablar sobre lo que hará ese fin de semana. La señora Briefs les cuenta acerca de una nueva pastelería que ha descubierto y que de hecho tiene los cakes favoritos de Vegeta. Este por su parte tiene puesto los cinco sentidos en la comida de la mesa.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que los platos comiencen a apilarse, la única inapetente de la mesa es la científica, quién solo toma una taza de café y se conforma con mirar como sus dos hombres favoritos acaban la comida casi engulléndola. Le causa gracia ver como comen. Aunque nunca comerán como lo hace su amigo Goku, es decir, como si su vida dependiese de eso.  
-Bulma, querida. Come, si no tu comida se enfriará y el bacon frío no es delicioso. – recomienda su madre tan sonriente cómo siempre. Vegeta le regresa a ver, como diciéndole: "Date prisa y come, mujer"  
-ahora no tengo hambre madre, lo haré después. – les responde a ambos, justo en ese momento el teléfono suena, se levanta de la mesa y toma la llamada, es un asunto de trabajo, tiene que ir a su estudio a revisar sus correos, da un suspiro. Aún es muy temprano se dice a sí misma, pero es importante y tiene que hacerlo, regresa a la mesa y se disculpa con todos para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.  
Veinte minutos después la científica estaba de vuelta en la cocina, y allí ya solo estaba su madre, sus dos hombres ya se habían ido y su padre, de seguro ya se encontraba en el laboratorio. Su estómago ruge y toma un plato de la alacena, se coloca algunas torticas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y bacon, se sorprende que aún no se haya acabado.  
-sabía que pronto vendrías, por ello frité unos bacon para ti, querida. – dice su madre. Ya se le había hecho extraño que todavía quedara bacon después del desayuno. Corrección después de los torbellinos llamados Vegeta y Trunks.  
-gracias mamá. – responde y se sienta en la mesa para disfrutar su desayuno. Pero entonces un horrible olor a perro mojado, inundó sus fosas nasales, golpeándole de lleno en la nariz, y dejándole un mal sabor de boca, su madre le daba la espalda por eso no pudo ver la cara de desagrado que la científica había hecho. Decidida a desayunar y olvidar ese amargo momento, picó un poco de sus huevos revueltos con un tenedor y se lo metió a la boca. Mala idea. La consistencia era pegajosa, sebosa y realmente sabía asqueroso, su madre también había tomado una taza de café y ahora le estaba haciendo compañía en la mesa.  
-¿qué pasa linda? – al ver la cara de asco que había puesto su hija no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Bulma aun con la comida en la boca, no atinaba que hacer, pero algo si estaba segura, escupir la comida no era una opción, así que tomó aire y tragó esa masa espesa y pegajosa, que minutos antes había sido huevo. Podía sentir aun el sabor desagradable en su boca. Decidió desplazarlo con algo más.  
Así que tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja de un solo trago. Otra mala decisión. El sabor ácido del naranja hizo que se tapara la boca con ambas manos para frenar lo inevitable. Vomitar.  
Sin esperar más, corrió tan rápido como pudo al baño, abriendo la puerta de una patada y descargó todo su contenido en el escusado estrepitosamente. Tal vez sí necesitaba todo ese día, para recuperarse después de todo. Debo estar muy cansada, pensó.  
Una vez que nada había ya en su estómago que botar jaló la perilla, cerró la puerta del baño y sentó sobre la taza del escusado. No recordaba que había podido comer la noche anterior para que le haya caído mal, esa mañana solo había tomado café. También no entendía por qué, no sintió lo mismo mientras preparaba el desayuno. Se aventó con la mano para darse aire porque ahora se encontraba sudada y agotada por el esfuerzo.  
-¿Bulma? Linda. – llamó su madre desde fuera de la puerta del baño. - ¿estás bien, cariño? – golpeó la puerta por segunda vez intentando que le contestara. - ¿puedo entrar? – dio un último intento.  
-mamá. – se tapó la boca con una mano, un eructo horrible provino desde su interior. - solo necesito un momento, salgo en seguida. – le dijo mientras se levantó de su momentáneo asiento y se colocó en el lavabo para enjuagar su boca con agua. Se refrescó un poco y salió con dirección a la cocina. Donde su madre ya la esperaba con una taza de té de orégano.  
-esto te hará bien, cariño. – dijo su madre entregándole la infusión y preocupada por Bulma, ya que era raro que ella se enfermara.  
-gracias mamá. – tomó la taza humeante entre sus manos, esperanzada de que el aroma y el sabor del orégano desplazara al sabor de jugo estomacal. Le dio un sorbo y enseguida se le vino una arcada. Si escupía el contenido en el fregadero, heriría a su mamá, con toda la determinación que caracterizaba a Bulma Briefs se lo tomó todo de un solo golpe, esperando que no se repitiera otra vez. Sonrío por su pequeña victoria, cuando así fue.  
Colocó la taza en el fregadero, y agradeció a su madre, iba a salir de la cocina para ir a su habitación a descansar cuando lo que le dijo su madre la detuvo en seco.  
-Bulma ¿estás en tu periodo, linda?  
Periodo. ¿Qué día era? Caminó apresurada hasta el calendario digital empotrado en la pared, cuando la suma le dejó helada.  
-¿linda? – preguntó su madre sintiéndose ignorada y tratando de llamar su atención.  
-mamá. – un leve susurró se escapó de su boca. – creo que podría estar embarazada. – soltó de golpe, sin dejar de ver el calendario y agrupar fechas en su cabeza.  
-¿en serio linda? – su madre estaba dando aplausos de felicidad. Bulma simplemente estaba en shock. Un embarazo, ella, a su edad. ¿Un embarazo? - ¿estás segura? – preguntó, esperanzada de que así fuera.  
-tengo algo que hacer. – dice Bulma y sale con rumbo a su laboratorio a toda prisa, dejando a su madre expectante de la buena nueva. Ya estando allí, coloca un torniquete en su brazo, abre y cierra su mano para que la sangre se acumule en sus venas, de las cuales escogerá una, hecho eso toma la jeringa de 5ml y toma una muestra de sangre.  
Una vez que obtiene la muestra la coloca en un tubo de ensayo y cuando ve los resultados, la realidad la golpea. Su ojos solo necesitan ver un dato:  
HCG: 5,7 mlU/ml  
Necesita donde sentarse, lo hace y no lo puede creer. Hormona Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana. Significado: Positivo. Estaba embarazada. No había duda de ello. Instintivamente sus manos y sus ojos se posan en su vientre aún plano.  
Ahora tendría que decírselo a Vegeta apenas este llegara. Solo Kamisama sabrías cómo iba a reaccionar.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
-¿Bulma?- llama su esposo y ella se asusta, por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no lo había escuchado llegar, hasta que él ya se encuentra a sus espaldas y se gira para encararlo– ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Todos hemos estado esperando por ti para cenar. – dice su orgulloso esposo. – bajemos, Trunks, ya está que se muere del hambre. – apenas dice eso da media vuelta con dirección al pasillo.  
-Vegeta. – lo detiene, él regresa a verla, esperando por lo que su esposa tenga que decir. – Vegeta. – repite, un nudo en su garganta le impide decirle lo que tanto le ha costado preparar. En este momento ni horas de preparación le podrían salvar.  
-habla mujer. – dice impaciente, su estómago al igual que el de su hijo, también está rugiendo.  
-estoy embarazada. – listo, se lo había dicho, lo había soltado de golpe, sin anestesia. Se siente nerviosa, tanto es así que retiene todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten.  
Su esposo no dice nada, simplemente frunce un poco su ceño tratando de asimilar lo que ha escuchado salir de la boca de su esposa, acto seguido desenreda sus brazos y sus ojos se enfocan en el piso por breves momentos y de vuelta a su esposa.  
-¿estás segura? – pregunta, tratando de confirmar la noticia.  
-sí, he hecho una prueba de sangre, es la más segura. – contesta la científica. El silencio se hace evidente, ella se mueve nerviosamente, expectante de su reacción, enrosca sus dedos por encima de su vientre y alterna su vista entre el suelo y los ojos fijos de su esposo en ella y este sin decir nada. Ante ese silencio estresante, decide hablar. – pero habla por el amor de Kamisama ¿es que no vas a decir nada? – pregunta exasperada.  
-aun es débil, pero ya puedo sentir su ki. – dice tranquilo y con el ceño relajado.  
-¿cómo? – la científica suelta sorprendida. Vegeta se acerca a ella.  
-aquí. – dice Vegeta, mientras se arrodilla y se colocaba a la altura del vientre de su esposa, sus ojos se alternan entre los de ella y el vientre aun plano de ella. – aquí siento su ki. – afirma.  
-¿en serio? – pregunta sorprendida, mientras ve que una sonrisa se establece en el rostro de Vegeta.  
-sí, así es. – Dice mientras se levanta del suelo y se coloca frente a ella, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro – será fuerte. – suelta.  
-¿no estás molesto? – pregunta Bulma.  
\- ¿molesto? – le devuelve la pregunta un tanto confundido. -¿por qué debería estarlo?  
-porque esto es tan inesperado, es, es. – Bulma no encontraba palabras cómo describirlo.  
-es perfecto. – suelta Vegeta. Mientras que la científica hablaba sin parar tratando de justificar el haber olvidado la inyección. Corrección no la olvidó, no del todo, simplemente no había podido ir ese día con la Dra. Y luego sí que lo había olvidado.  
-Vegeta yo sé que estás entrenado con Wiss-San. – la científica miraba el suelo moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente y haciendo trabajar su cerebro a mil por hora. - y que también yo tengo a cargo la empresa, las reuniones, los viajes y. – solo allí había caído en cuenta de lo que Vegeta había dicho. -¿qué has dicho? – pregunta sorprendida ante la respuesta que había dado su esposo.  
-que es perfecto. –se arrodilla y vuelve a colocar la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, el silencio de nuevo aparece. Bulma solo puede ver como el padre de ahora sus dos hijos luce casi enternecido con solo colocar su mano sobre ella, casi parece hipnotizado tratando de sentir el ki del aun embrión. Según sus cuentas no debe tener más de un mes. Sonríe contenta con esta escena, al contrario de todas sus expectativas, la reacción de Vegeta no fue lo que esperaba. Es mucho mejor, de lo que jamás pudiese haber imaginado. Y se siente dichosa de que él esté tan contento con esta noticia. Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos por la escena. Todo es tan diferente de la última vez, Vegeta desea a este bebé. Y esta vez no se irá. Esta vez ella no estará sola. Y esta vez, todo será diferente.  
El tiempo pasa, solo son dos almas en esa habitación, en la cual uno está entretenido con el aún nonato. Bulma solo atina a dejar correr una lágrima de felicidad que surca su mejilla, conmovida por la escena enreda sus dedos en la cabellera desafiante de la gravedad de su esposo, que la mira por un momento agradecido por ese acto. Ella sabe que ese es su punto débil y también lo mucho que le agrada sus caricias en su peli-negra cabellera.  
Se miran por un momento, entre ellos no son necesarias las palabras para entenderse. Desde siempre ha sido así. Ambos tienen esa extraña conexión en la cual las palabras no hacen falta y mejor dicho, estorban.  
-papá, mamá, mis abuelitos dicen que. – Trunks se calla al ver la escena. - ¿qué están haciendo? – pregunta desde el pórtico de la puerta, curioso por la situación, quién no lo estaría, no todos los días ve su padre arrodillado y a su madre llorosa.  
-Trunks. – contesta la científica pensando en cómo darle la noticia.  
-Trunks.- la voz firme de Vegeta llama la atención del antiguo menor de la casa. – tendrás un hermano. – le dice, mientras se levanta del suelo y se coloca al lado de su esposa.  
El niño alterna sus ojos entre sus padres, incrédulo de la situación, pero al instante una sonrisa se posa en su cara. Preguntándose si es cierto lo que ellos dicen o solo le están tomando el pelo.  
-ven aquí. – le llama su padre y Trunks obedece y camina hacia ellos. - coloca tu mano aquí. – guía Vegeta, tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo entre su mano y colocándola sobre el vientre de su esposa. – concéntrate. – este espera un momento, evaluando la reacción de su hijo. – ¿sientes? – pregunta.  
-sí. – lo dice con la mayor felicidad de este mundo, le acaban de dar la mejor noticia que ha estado esperando por años. Sus ojitos se llenan de luz y lucen sumamente emocionados por lo que acaba de sentir. – aunque no se siente mucho. – afirma. - pero de seguro será fuerte papá. – dice sumamente emocionado.  
-sí, así será Trunks. – afirma Vegeta.  
-¿cómo es que...? – la científica pregunta ante la sensación de sentirse un objeto de observación y estudio.  
-todos los seres vivos expulsan una energía, una fuerza vital distinta, única. – dice Vegeta, mientras Trunks asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza, ante lo dicho por su padre. - Aunque aun no entiendo cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes. – continua Vegeta, con su típica pose de sabelotodo.  
-¿Qué crees que sea papá? ¿Niño o niña? – pregunta emocionado Trunks mientras no puede apartar el oído del vientre de su madre, como si pudiese escuchar algo, lo que sea, por más pequeño que sea, que provenga de su aún no nacido hermano.  
-aún es muy pronto Trunks. – dice Bulma adelantándosele a su esposo. – te lo diremos apenas me haga una ecografía. – negocia Bulma ante el puchero tan adorable que había puesto Trunks al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta.  
-lo sabrás el día que nazca. – sentencia Vegeta. Tanto Bulma como Trunks lo miran asombrado. – será una sorpresa. – dice mientras le da una de esas miradas cómplices a su esposa. Una mirada que dice: "Apóyame en esto"  
Ella sonríe accediendo a su silencioso pedido.  
-así es Trunks. – afirma. - sea lo que sea, todos lo amaremos ¿no es así? – si hijo asiente con su cabeza. - Qué importa si es niño o niña. Solo sé que. – toma del brazo a su esposo y de la mano a Trunks. – ustedes me cuidarán ¿cierto?  
-por supuesto que sí mamá. – dice Trunks. – cuenta conmigo. – Bulma se ríe ante la graciosa expresión de soldado que había hecho su hijo, Vegeta por el contrario solo gira exageradamente sus ojos. A veces este enano puede ser demasiado ocurrido, piensa.  
– ¿y tú Vegeta? ¿Me cuidarás? – dice su esposa.  
-claro que sí mujer. – cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. – pero qué tontería, no tienes que ni siquiera dudarlo. – eso es suficiente para que Bulma se sienta la mujer más dichosa y afortunada del mundo.  
-¿ya se lo dijeron a mis abuelos? – pregunta Trunks.  
\- no, ellos aún no lo saben. – dice Bulma.  
-¿puedo darles la noticia yo, mamá? – propone Trunks y Bulma solo puede asentir, acto seguido el infante corre desesperado por el pasillo para contarle la buena noticia a sus abuelos, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tendrá lo que tanto ha pedido, un hermano o se detiene en seco ¿una hermana? Menea su cabeza en negación, es muy pronto para pensar en eso. De todos modos sea lo que sea, él amará al bebé.  
Mientras en la habitación la pareja había decido ir a la cocina para cenar y escuchar a Trunks contar la buena nueva. Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta y este entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa, sintiendo la calidez de la misma.  
-Vegeta. – llamó ella.  
-sí. – la miró con sus profundos ojos azabaches.  
-te amo. – le dijo y se acercó a él aún con sus manos unidas, solo para fundirse en sus labios. Un beso tierno, delicado y dulce.  
-Bulma. – le dijo una vez terminado el beso.  
-sí, ¿qué Vegeta?  
-Gracias.  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué?  
-por todo.  
Esta vez fue el quién le beso. Este era Vegeta. El Vegeta que solo ella conocía, y podía regodearse se saberse conocedora de sus demonios, de sus miedos y dueña de estos momentos que él nunca mostraba fuera de la intimidad de su habitación y que solo eran para ella.  
-Bulma.  
-eh.  
-yo también te amo.  
Cuatro palabras, definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. Cuatro palabras tan perfectas que habían salido de la perfecta boca de su esposo. Le estaban haciendo tocar el cielo. Nunca olvidaría ese día, porque por más cursi y trillado que suene, el bebé que crecía en su vientre había sido procreado con amor.

* * *

 **DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	2. Recuerdos

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**  
 **N/A: No sé si se los he dicho, pero trabajo de medio tiempo y estos son algunos de los momentos que tengo libre para escribir los fics, por eso la hora, mil perdones Espero que lo disfruten. Tiendo a escribir mucho lo sé, pero en serio espero que les guste, nos leemos luego. Gracias por su apoyo en Facebook.  
**

* * *

La noticia lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, aún no podía creerlo. Un descendiente más, uno más de su estirpe saiyajin, alguien más que llevara su sangre y que lo llamaría papá.

Esa cuestión era lo que al saiyajin mayor de raza pura no le dejaba dormir aquella noche, llevaba horas despierto, simplemente viendo el techo de su habitación. Habitación que desde hace años compartía con la peli azul, su esposa. Miró el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana. Bufó resignado a que no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche.

No se lo esperaba, fue inesperado, al igual que con Trunks, suspira por ese recuerdo, sabe que fue un maldito en aquellos años y se avergüenza de su accionar, esperando desde el fondo de su alma que Trunks nunca se entere de lo canalla que había sido con su madre, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de él. Tenía tantos demonios en ese entonces, aun los tiene pero ahora sabe cómo calmarlos y la medicina que necesita.  
Aún las pesadillas lo atormentan, las almas de los difuntos muertos a sus manos se dice él mismo.

A veces parece que vienen del más allá para recordarle sus pecados, atormentándole en sus pesadillas, vienen para arrastrarlo al infierno y hacerle pagar por las almas que ha cobrado cuando era subordinado de Freezer. Otras son de sus años en el planeta Cold, de las cosas que veía, de las cosas que hacía, y de cuanto disfrutaba matar a sus víctimas, lenta y tortuosamente, detesta admitirlo aun sin que nadie lo oiga, pero lo disfrutaba, ahora solo es un recuerdo repugnante y asqueroso que espera algún día poder borrar de su mente, pero sabe que nunca podrá hacerlo, todas esas cosas le hacen ser quién es, todas esas cosas le han enseñado lo dura y cruel que puede ser la vida y todas aquellas cosas por más horribles que sean le han hecho sobrevivir y ganarle a la muerte varias han dado la experiencia para combatir, para ser un estratega, para vivir.

Siempre es lo mismo, sus pesadillas lo atormentan en sueños, pero allí siempre está ella, despertándolo de sus sueños que le quitan el aliento, haciéndole recuperar la calma y sacándolo de su infierno personal que tiene desde que era un niño. Se ha convertido en una rutina, menos mal no es siempre, con el pasar de los años han disminuido, ya no son tan constantes como antes, parece que la paz por fin está llegando a su atormentada alma. Y todo gracias a ella. A aquella peli azul, que siempre lo jalonea para que despierte de sus pesadillas, y cuando consigue hacerlo, simplemente le dice.

-¿La pesadilla otra vez? – no necesita que él le responda, su cuerpo tiende a hablar por sí mismo. Siempre se levanta sudoroso y desubicado, con la respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando desaforadamente y siempre Bulma le da la misma sonrisa comprensiva y llamándolo para que recargue su cabeza en su vientre, cosa que Vegeta siempre hace.

Solo el silencio y los dedos largos dedos de su esposa acariciando su cabello son suficiente para calmarlo y que pueda volver a dormir de nueva cuenta. Menos mal ya no es muy a menudo, pero extraña las caricias que ella solía darle sobre su cabellera a esas altas horas de la madrugada, y es que suele ser tan delicada, como si acariciara algo tan frágil que en cualquier momento se romperá. Aun no se lo ha dicho, pero eso tiene un significado especial para él, fue una de las cosas que su madre había compartido con él durante los breves momentos que la veía, y también es uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de ella justo antes de muriera en aquella purga.

Su esposa lo saca de sus pensamientos con su constante movimiento. Bulma nunca dejará esa costumbre, piensa. Mientras ve como su esposa duerme desparramada de brazos y piernas. Una de ellas lo ha golpeado.  
¿Merezco esto?

Esa es la pregunta que siempre lo carcome por dentro, siempre llena de dudas su alma, al no sentirse merecedor de la vida que lleva ahora, siente que es lo suficientemente bueno para ser verdad, lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como él. Él cometió pecados que son difíciles de siquiera mencionarlos, pero aun así allí estaba él, acostado en esa cama, con su esposa al lado, sus suegros durmiendo en alguna habitación de la casa, y su hijo de seguro también durmiendo de la misma manera que su madre. Su familia, una familia de verdad. Y ahora, ahora una integrante más, una pequeña vida creciendo en el vientre de su esposa. Demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Siempre le preocupaba que alguien sediento de venganza por él, la tomara e hiciera daño a su familia. No quería que los suyos pagaran por sus pecados pasados.

Bulma murmura algo en sueños, y él solo puede sonreír por eso. De seguro está ordenando a sus empleados, se dice. Da un leve suspiro mientras la cubre con el restante de la sabana aún desafiante de sus patadas. Un nuevo hijo. Suspira. La pregunta de Trunks le inquieta. ¿Niño o niña? ¿Harían la diferencia? Por supuesto que no, si fuera un niño, de seguro sería alguien como Trunks, si fuera una niña, allí sí que no tendría ni la menor idea de cómo sería físicamente, de su carácter ya estaba seguro. Inteligente, terca, testaruda y sumamente orgullosa, la suma perfecta de ambos. Sonríe ante esa idea. No ha visto a una mujer saiyajin desde que era un niño, las recuerda que solían ser hermosas, poderosas y sumamente orgullosas.

Sería agradable tener una niña con sangre saiyajin, pensó.  
Definitivamente no sería una mala idea. Por lo contrario tampoco estaría decepcionado de que fuese un niño.  
Apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo doblado. Bulma ha vuelto a girar dormida, siempre le da gracia verla dormir, a quien le hubiese dicho en sus tiempos de mercenario que él estaría así, con una familia y a punto de tener otro bebé, lo habría matado por desquiciado y lunático.  
Su primera conexión con su nueva vida había sido ella, con su interminable e irrefrenable coquetería, luego su vida en Capsule con los padres de ella, siempre eran amables y cordiales con él, lo que siempre le había gustado de ellos, es que no hacían preguntas indiscretas, no se metían en sus asuntos y él podía deambular por la casa como un fantasma, de todas manera solamente necesitaba la cámara de gravedad y la cocina.

Le habían dado una habitación, pero para alguien como él, tan acostumbrado a pasar por todo tipo de penurias y tristezas, el dormir al aire libre y sobre el frío suelo, o incluso sobre un suelo rocoso no representaba un problema. Solo utilizaba el cuarto para darse una ducha, podía pasar semanas sin bañarse, lo había hecho en sus tiempos de mercenario, pero ya que tenía esa oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar, después de todo él se lo merecía.  
Así que era común verlo pasar desde la cámara a la habitación y de allí a la cocina, entrenaba desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Y tenía contacto mínimo con los Briefs, o esa familia de locos cómo él les había puesto y los namekianos, esos seres inferiores de color verde, como les decía, y por otra parte ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por no encontrarse al príncipe en su camino.

Así habían pasado los días, entre su entrenamiento, comida, baño y ahora se le sumaba una peli azul, vulgar y ruidosa. Según él. Sus pleitos eran los mismos. La cámara de gravedad. Él la arruinaba, ella la reparaba y de vuelta a empezar. Él le decía que esa era la obligación de la peli azul, ella refunfuñaba y decía que no era su esclava. Ambos peleaban, se daban malas caras, a veces se ignoraban pero en fin, siempre la peli azul la reparaba.  
Ella había sido la responsable de construirle robots de entrenamiento que se averiaban cada cuanto ante tanto poder y maltrato de él. Él iba y los tiraba en su mesa de trabajo generalmente ella no solía estar allí, para cuando ella llegaba encontraba a sus robots hechos pedazos, algunos sin remedio y otros en un muy mal estado.  
Maldito mono.  
Era la frase que más usaba. Pero enseguida se ponía a trabajar en arreglarlos, pero claro siendo Bulma Briefs, sin dejar de maldecir al bastardo saiyajin. Como solía decirle. Ahora todas esas peleas le daban risa, no podía evitar sonreír recordando las acaloradas discusiones que solía tener con la peli azul, no había querido admitirlo en ese momento pero realmente disfrutaba esas peleas verbales. Aunque a veces sí que lo sacaba de quicio al máximo, que había pensado en matarla allí mismo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Y supo encontrarle lo divertido a que tenía que fastidiar a la peli azul para su diversión.

Esas peleas verbales eran una escapatoria de la rutina, siempre obligándolo a pensar en más de mil de maneras de callar a la insolente científica, que siempre le dejaba atónito con su inteligencia. Aunque este siempre encontraba la manera para molestarla con la única intención de volver a pelear, para sentir esa adrenalina circular por sus venas cómo solo solía sentir ante una buena batalla, para forzar a su cerebro a idear frases e ideas que hicieran volar la cabeza de la peli azul. Era una competencia de profesionales en retórica.

Así había pasado algún tiempo, y había sucedido, lo que nunca había creído posible, pero que había sido la única solución en ese momento, todo había empezado como siempre, con una discusión, la misma razón de siempre: la cámara de gravedad. Otra vez se había averiado. Corrección, él la había averiado. Ella se había cansado de eso y lo había manifestado lanzando las llaves de tuercas con toda la fuerza que poseía en sus brazos contra el suelo, causando que el estrepitoso ruido captara la atención de Vegeta. Quien había estado ajeno a la situación mientras la científica arreglaba el centro de mandos y control de la cámara.

Se ríe recordándolo, él la había llamado loca, nunca olvidaría cómo su blanquecina cara se tornaba roja de ira, esta vez sí que la había hecho enojar hasta sobrepasar sus límites de paciencia. De eso estaba seguro. Ella lo miró con todo el enojo que en su pecho se había acumulado, él solo la había mirado indiferente. Se había acercado a él y le había soltado una sarta de cosas que no le había reclamado anteriormente, le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no dejaba de hablar y cómo solución para dejar de escuchar su irritante y gritona voz la había callado besándola. Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella había correspondido al beso, con una fuerza abismal y con pasión devastadora que no creía posible que alguien a parte de él tendría, pero no era nada que le sorprendiera, ella ya se lo había demostrado antes, cuando creaba y arreglaba los artefactos tecnológicos con suma habilidad y pasión por lo que hacía, se notaba que amaba su trabajo.

Aunque él ya se esperaba otra sarta de insultos y una bomba atómica en su pecho, pero no había sido así.  
Sin esperarlo más había aplastado el botón de la entrada, la puerta se había cerrado y de nuevo había capturado los labios de la peli azul, la intensidad el beso aumentaba y lo inevitable había sucedido, la había tomado. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que habían tenido intimidad, fue la primera vez de muchas que había sentido fascinación por su aroma, aunque en ese entonces no quería admitirlo y se negaba a creerlo.

Evitaba dormir en la misma cama con ella después de intimar, nunca en su vida de mercenario había yacido en la misma cama después de fornicar, y no lo haría. Siempre se iba a la cámara, dejando a Bulma sola. Pero luego no solo era ella, él también había sentido la necesidad de quedarse con ella y sentir su cuerpo tibio hasta el amanecer. Sin importarle si ella preguntaba alguna cosa de su vida, al fin y al cabo era Bulma y curiosidad era su segundo nombre.

Al verla dormir como ahora lo hacía, le recordaba la primera vez que se había quedado a dormir en la misma habitación, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero esa había sido una de las noches en las cuales no había tenido pesadillas, de eso sí que estaba seguro, aunque en aquella ocasión lo había atribuido a que estaba muy cansado y que se había quedado profundamente dormido por lo que al día siguiente no recordaba si había soñado o no.

Luego ella le había soltado una bomba. Estaba embarazada, recordaba lo que le había dicho, le dijo que cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para no cuidarse, que cómo se le pudo haber olvidado el maldito anticonceptivo, y qué dónde tenía la cabeza y la inteligencia que tanto presumía. Ella solo había llorado y le había confesado que no se arrepentía de nada, que estaba asustada por el embarazo pero así él no lo quisiese ella lo tendría. Se lo había dicho con toda la determinación escrita en sus ojos azules. Ella tendría al mocoso. Le gustara o no a él. Él había rabiado por eso y le había gritado que era una estúpida por olvidar algo tan simple como la maldita inyección.

Ella había guardado silencio aceptando la situación. Vegeta no quería al bebé. Haz lo que quieras, le había dicho y había salido dando un portazo. Estaba tan enojado con ella por arruinar su relación netamente sexual, que no le importó nada más y decidió dejarse de tantas tonterías y estupideces humanas, según él, que no lo pensó mucho, encendió la nave y salió rumbo al espacio, para volver a ser el mercenario que era, aumentar sus poderes, sin regresar a ver atrás, no era una opción, ellos no eran importantes, lo realmente importante era superar a Kakaroto, vencer a los androides y ser el nuevo emperador del universo, ya había perdido tiempo valioso en la tierra y no estaba dispuesto a perder más y menos por a esa humana, aquella terrícola escandalosa y ahora el crío que ella cargaba. Con un poco de suerte ellos morirían durante el ataque de los androides antes de que él llegara y no tendría que volverse a preocupar por lo que pasase con ellos.

Había sido un bastardo egoísta, un maldito imbécil, y eso era lo nunca en la vida podría perdonarse. Bulma realmente era un ser extraño, no era que no lo supiera, pero sí que lo era. Realmente debe amarme, se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía a su esposa dormir. No debió haber sido fácil, pensó. Él regresó cuando Trunks ya tenía dos meses, aquel mocoso mimado era su vivo retrato solo que, con cabello lila.

Y aun así me aceptó de nuevo, pensó mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de su esposa. Pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de retractarse, este bebé tendría la suerte de conocerlo sin todos sus demonios, y ahora él tenía la experiencia que le habían dejado estos años, el vivir criando a Trunks. No cometería los mismos errores que con Trunks, de eso estaba seguro.

De lo que también estaba seguro, era que esta vez, el mismo iría al infierno con sus propios pies si por algún motivo no estaba en el nacimiento de su hijo. Había cometido ese error en el nacimiento de Trunks, pero no lo repetiría otra vez. Esta vez sería maldito si lo hacía. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así el mundo se desplomara, él estaría allí, costará lo que costará.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Amamos a nuestro príncipe saiyajin?**  
 **Espero Reviews.**  
 **Odette Zeng.**


	3. Ligeras Molestias

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

* * *

Otro largo suspiro, y de nuevo a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir, nada. De nuevo lo mismo, nada. Respira hastiada y fastidiada, bebé, implora silenciosamente, déjame dormir, le dice, mañana te recompensaré, negocia, esperando que el bebé acepte el trato. Pero este parece no aceptar sus términos. Dos meses y ya sabe cómo negociar. Bromea.

Lleva alrededor de dos horas intentando dormir y olvidar sus antojos, pera nada ha funcionado, no recordaba que con Trunks hubiese sido así, él no solía ser tan caprichoso. Este bebé sí que le estaba dando problemas, y su problema ahora era un maldito antojo, tanto era así que no podía dormir. Su bebé pedía gritos su anhelada comida. Nunca creí que fuera verdad eso de que un embarazo a esta edad sí que sería fastidioso, se decía a sí misma. Tratando de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, tenía junta en la mañana y no quería llegar ojerosa y cansada, sabía muy bien que si continuaba así, alguien pagaría los platos rotos mañana, alguien desafortunado se llevaría todo su enojo.

Abre los ojos y solo ve oscuridad, hasta eso le molesta, maldita oscuridad y yo no puedo dormir. Piensa. Había dormido apenas media hora, después de llegar de la inauguración de los nuevos laboratorios de Capsule y llegó casi a la medianoche. Ya eran las 3:30 y nada, trató por todos los medios de olvidar sus antojos y dormir, pero nada, nada funcionó, ni siquiera el agotamiento que sentía por haber hecho el amor con su esposo, también había hecho lo que acostumbraba en el embarazo de Trunks, idear nuevos artefactos e inventos en su cabeza hasta caer rendida, pero ahora nada de eso funcionaba, a este bebé nada lo calmaba, reclamaba su ansiada y apetecible comida, que con solo pensarlo otra vez, se le hacía agua la boca y el rugido de su estómago era evidente. Trunks nunca había sido tan exigente, y aparte de ello, no recordaba que hubiese sido así. Tan complicado.

Diablos, pensó.

Cerró sus ojos. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa se dice a sí misma, pero las imágenes suculentas de una hamburguesa de doble carne con papas fritas, una porción de aros de cebolla, unas rebanadas de pizza con queso derretido por doquier, y un batido de galleta oreo decorado con nata batida, trozos de galleta y sirope de chocolate no la dejaban en paz, desfilan por su mente y su boca, provocándola y atormentándola, como diciendo. "Vamos cómenos".

Ya podía sentir el sabor del helado de vainilla batida con chocolate en su boca. Meneó la cabeza en negación tratando de que esas suculentas imágenes dejaran de desfilar seductoramente por su mente. Ya duérmete Bulma, olvida eso. Se dice ya al borde del cansancio y molesta con ella misma, y para sumarle a su molestia, su esposo profundamente dormido como si nada, Vegeta siempre solía despertarse ante el más mínimo movimiento, pero hoy, justamente hoy, para su maldita suerte tenía que dormir como un tronco.

Suspira pesadamente, por qué justo hoy tiene que dormir como un maldito tronco, grita enojada dentro de sí misma, esperando que él la pudiese escuchar y para colmo la tiene prisionera, aferrándose a ella con brazos y piernas y no dejándola que baje a la cocina para que vacié la nevera. Pero sabía que sería inútil, su bebé era exigente y no se conformaría hasta obtener su comida. Vegeta suspira a su lado, y este gesto le molesta. Claro, el señor sí que puede dormir plácidamente, dice con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y como si estuviera hablando con él.

Bufa otra vez. Compréndelo Bulma, compréndelo, se dice. Ha ido a entrenar con Wiss-San todo el día, después te ha acompañado a la inauguración, bueno, técnicamente lo obligaste a ir, se dice, bueno el punto es que fue. Aclara. Y viéndolo dormir así tan despreocupadamente no creía que si lo levantaba a esas horas, él estaría de un buen humor. Intenta dormir, intenta dormir y Kamisama sabe que lo intentó, pero ya no pudo más.

Una estrategia. Sí, eso era, una estrategia. Tenía que empezar a mostrarse fastidiosa, no es que no lo hubiese hecho durante esas dos horas, sino que ahora ya no lo aguantaba más, su bebé pedía comida y ella se la daría, así que, debería moverse inquieta y un poco más fuerte y él accidentalmente apropósito despertaría, para preguntarle que necesitaba, y ella tomaría esa oportunidad y lo enviaría a por la preciada comida que su bebé y ella pedían.

Lo intento, nada. Un poco más fuerte, nada. Vegeta realmente debía estar muy cansado, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento le daba Wiss-San? No despertaba con nada, por más que pataleara y se mostrara inquieta. Al no lograrlo, una vena se asomó en su frente. Estaba a punto de estallar. Maldito seas Vegeta, lo maldijo mentalmente. Este ajeno a la situación solo la apretaba a su agarre más fuerte mientras dormía plácidamente.

Kamisama sabe que ya había tenido suficiente. Kamisama sabe que había intentado todo pero su paciencia se había agotado. Así que respiro profundamente, ya nada la pararía ahora.  
-maldita sea, Vegeta, levántate – gritó con todo el aire en sus pulmones. – si no te despiertas ahora lo lamentarás toda tu perra vida. – amenazó.  
Este se despertó sumamente asustado y desubicado por ese estruendoso grito, sin asimilar lo dicho, en unos cuantos segundos él ya se encontraba al pie de la cama con posición de batalla, enfocando su visión aún borrosa, adaptándola a la oscuridad, tratando de sentir alguna amenaza en el ambiente pero nada. No había amenaza. No había nada. Solo allí había caído en cuenta de lo que Bulma le había dicho.  
-maldita sea Bulma, ¿por qué demonios gritas así? – también había gritado, mientras se acercaba al velador para encender la lámpara.  
Bulma se había asustado por el tono de voz de su esposo, y simplemente había tomado las sábanas para cubrirse a manera de protección contra la ira de Vegeta.  
-es que, es que. – un nudo en su garganta se había formado, eres una maldita Bulma, se dijo a sí misma.  
-¿tú qué? – preguntó furioso. – maldita sea, Bulma. – miró el reloj de velador. – son casi las cuatro de la mañana ¿qué demonios quieres? - preguntó irritado. – espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a gritos. – dijo Vegeta, mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándola.  
Eso había llegado de pleno al corazón de la científica, soy una egoísta, pensó. Había despertado a su esposo. A su cansado esposo. Soy una maldita, se repitió. Mientras jugaba con la sábana en sus dedos.  
-habla Bulma. – dijo ya calmado. Le había sorprendido que Bulma diera esos gritos a esas horas de la madrugada. Sinceramente se había asustado y mucho. Pensó que podría ser un enemigo buscando venganza por él, poco le había faltado para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin y lanzar un Galick Gun en la oscuridad. – dilo ya mujer. – dijo tocando el muslo de su esposa por sobre la sábana que la cubría.  
-yo. – sorbió un poco su húmeda nariz predispuesta para el llanto. – lo siento. –dijo con la voz llorosa y lastimera. – no quise despertarte así, pero es que. – lo había mirado a los ojos, solo en ese entonces Vegeta se sintió el peor desgraciado de este mundo, le había gritado y ahora los ojos de su esposa tenían lágrimas y estaban un poco rojos. – no pude hacerlo, créeme que traté, pero no pude. – se disculpó, por su parte Vegeta no entendía nada. ¿Qué había tratado de hacer su esposa? Su ceño se frunció confundido.  
-¿qué dices? – preguntó ante no encontrar respuesta a su propia pregunta.  
-tengo un antojo. – le había dicho.  
-¿un antojo? – repitió, como no entendiendo la pregunta.  
-sí Vegeta, un antojo. – le frunció el ceño a su esposo. - tu hijo quiere comer y no me deja dormir por eso. – se había sentado en la cama y cruzado de brazos, enojada al tener que explicar algo tan obvio. – intenté de todo, pero no te despertabas con nada. ¿Qué demonios hiciste hoy eh? - Le reclamó enojada.  
-así que era eso. – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su desafiante cabello. – me asusté, pensé que alguien había entrado. – dijo. – y entonces. – ella lo miró.- ¿qué quieres que haga?  
Bulma tuvo que contenerse de girar exageradamente los ojos. Ante la pregunta tan estúpida, según ella, que le había hecho su esposo.  
-cómo qué. – se acomodó mejor. – quiero que me traigas comida. – dijo.  
Él sonrío satisfecho, su hijo desde ya se comportaba como un auténtico saiyajin.  
-¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó un tanto irritada Bulma.  
-de nada mujer, de nada. Entonces. – la miró. - ¿qué quieres que te traiga de la cocina? – oferto.  
-sí hubiese en la casa ya habría ido a por él. – dice. Un tanto molesta por tener que explicar todo. – quiero otra cosa y solo lo venden en un restaurant de comida rápida. – dice.  
-¿Qué quieres? – dice Vegeta, como aceptando que tendrá que ir por la comida.  
Una sonrisa se posa en la cara de la científica, al fin después de casi tres horas, su bebé y ella tendrán la comida que tanto anhelan. Se acerca a él con el ceño más relajado y con la coquetería que caracteriza a Bulma Briefs, le suelta su pequeño menú de madrugada.  
-Bueno. – Vegeta ya se espera una súper orden de comida, no es tonto. – quiero. – se muerde los labios para frenar la excesiva salivación que se forma en su boca, ante casi alcanzar su tan anhelada comida. – quiero una hamburguesa con doble carne y papas fritas, aparte de ello también quiero una porción de aros de cebolla, unas rebanadas de pizza con queso derretido, y un batido de galleta oreo con nata batida y trozos de galleta, ah. – dice como si olvidara algo más. – y no olvides, no olvides el sirope de chocolate. – le cuenta entusiasmada.  
Vegeta ya lo veía venir. Así que, qué remedio se dijo. Se levantó de la cama con rumbo al armario para colocarse sus pantalones de franela, una sudadera y sus zapatos Converse. Mientras él hacía eso, Bulma ya había encendido la televisión que se desplazaba desde techo hasta la altura que ella quería, todo por control remoto. Cambiaba y cambiaba de canales, sin hallar algo que le gustara, bueno, el fin de todo eso era entretenerse un poco, hasta que Vegeta llegue con su apetecible comida.

Al fin encontró un canal. Una película de acción se estaba proyectando, las escenas eran increíbles, a Bulma siempre le había gustado las películas de acción, aunque también disfrutaba las de romance, pero las de acción siempre ganaban, los altavoces incorporados de la habitación daban la apariencia de una sala de cine, y ella estaba más que encantada con eso. Ya se lo agradecería a su padre, los sonidos de los balazos de la película se escuchaban casi reales, en ese preciso momento Vegeta salió cambiado del armario. Humanos, había murmurado. Sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a la pantalla, él había tomado la tarjeta de crédito que Bulma le había dado, de la cajonera justo al lado de la cama. Prometiendo regresar pronto. Justo en ese momento, Trunks, aún con sus ojitos semi cerrados estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación, Bulma direccionó el control remoto y dejó entrar a Trunks.  
-Buenos días papá, hola mamá. – dijo el pequeñín. - ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – dijo fregándose su ojitos. – y ¿por qué papá está vestido así? – preguntó cuándo vio a Vegeta cambiado, como si fuese a ir a correr, como solían estar vestidas las personas todas las mañanas alrededor del parque.  
-amor. – dijo Bulma llamándolo a la cama con ella, él encanto accedió y se sentó cerca de su madre. – el bebé tiene hambre. – dijo. – tu padre irá por la comida.  
-¿pero ahora? – preguntó un tanto confundido. – ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? – dijo inquisidor ante lo exigente que estaba siendo el bebé. Bulma solo pudo reír ante lo gracioso que se había visto Trunks con el ceño fruncido por la exigencia de su hermano.  
-Trunks. – llamó su padre. – ¿tú no puedes dejar de comer cuando tienes hambre cierto? – el niño asintió enérgicamente. – pues el bebé tampoco y quiere su comida ahora.  
-ya veo. – dijo resignado viendo el vientre de su madre, y a ella cubriéndose con la sábana. - ¿puedo ir contigo papá? – le había propuesto.  
-tienes que. –dijo su padre. – ve a ponerte una sudadera. Te espero aquí. – no tuvo que decir más, el niño salió literalmente volando a su habitación, en pocos minutos ya se encontraba de vuelta con su sudadera y colocada la capucha sobre su cabeza.  
-ya estoy listo. – dijo. – vámonos papá.  
Ambos salieron por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, esperando realmente que hubiese un lugar que tuviera todo lo que necesitaban.  
-¿papá?  
-sí. – había contestado el mayor, estaba cansado y se había estado quedando dormido, ese día había sido muy agotador, primero Wiss-San le había hecho entrenar realmente duro ¿cómo? Deshierbando el infinito jardín donde la hierba nunca dejaba de crecer por más que este la cortara de raíz, luego la limpieza de toda la morada de Bills- Sama, después el entrenamiento con la pesada carga sobre sus brazos y piernas, luego una pequeña visita a un planeta lejano donde había enfrentado viejos enemigos, espejismos, pero viejos enemigos.

Esa había sido la mejor parte, en verdad había disfrutado golpeando innumerables veces a Freezer, así hubiese sido un espejismo. Esa lagartija había tenido su merecido, no le molestaría el volver a ese planeta. Hasta Kakaroto había sido aniquilado innumerables veces también. La diferencia de tiempo y espacio en el planeta de Bills-Sama era abismal, un día tenía 72 horas.

Es decir que él había estado despierto 72 horas, entrenando de hecho, por lo que no había sentido el cansancio y para cuando regresó a la Tierra y creía poder dormir por fin, tuvo que acompañar a su esposa al dichoso evento ese de la inauguración, ella lo había obligado ¿cómo? Un vestido revelador de color azul, había bastado, y es que el condenado vestido con corte en V dejaba ver el mediastino del tórax de su esposa tanto en frente como en su espalda, había sido demasiado como para dejarla irse sola, sumándole a eso un corte en un lado de su pierna izquierda, que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, que solo a él le pertenecían, y eran solo para sus ojos. Todo eso lo había hecho vestirse a toda prisa y de etiqueta, todo con tal de acompañarla y por qué no, marcar su territorio.

Y se felicitó haberlo hecho, habían algunos insectos que no le quitaban la mirada a su esposa, luego la fastidiosa prensa y paparazis. ¿Qué tenían lo humanos por saber de la vida de los demás? Era irritante, la prensa los acosaba para que dieran alguna declaración oficial, pero como siempre era Bulma la que hablaba, él como siempre los dejaba con los micrófonos en alto y pasaba de ellos, era divertido ver sus caras decepcionadas, a fin de cuentas, tanto Bulma como él disfrutaban de ese pequeño juego con la prensa.

¿Qué les importa a ellos? Era lo que siempre le decía a Bulma. Reían cada vez que recordaban cuando la prensa, lo había descrito como un multimillonario empresario.

Aunque ella le había dicho que como CEO de seguro tendría éxito, pero solo la idea de un traje ejecutivo era asfixiante. Luego de eso ella se había echado a reír ante la cara que él había puesto ante ese comentario.  
Después de la fiesta habían llegado a casa y por fin para su alivio, había podido quitar el estorboso vestido de su esposa que tanto descontrol le había causado. Después de haber hecho el amor, por fin iría a dormir y así lo hizo, pero nunca podría haber adivinado que su esposa lo levantaría a gritos. Y ahora se encontraba volando por el cielo, buscando un lugar para comprar comida para su caprichoso y nada paciente bebé ¿cómo lo sabía? Su ki había fluctuado, aumentaba como diciendo "quiero comer ya" Apenas 2 meses y ya era tan exigente, no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso.  
-papá, allí. – dijo Trunks señalando un lugar a la distancia.  
Ambos bajaron al lugar, y efectivamente estaba desierto, la mesera se estaba durmiendo, pero al ver a clientes enseguida se incorporó. Hicieron el pedido y esperaron hasta que estuviera listo.  
-¿puedo también pedir el batido de oreo? – preguntó Trunks. Vegeta no tenía ánimos de hablar, estaba muy cansado.  
-dele lo que pida el niño.- le dijo a la cajera, y ella no podía estar más que feliz por eso.  
Menos mal no tardó mucho.  
-espero que disfruten su fiesta. – les había dicho la cajera, mientras colocaba unos empaques que contenía diferentes tipos de salsas.  
-es para mi mamá. – le había dicho Trunks, aclarando la situación.  
-ya veo.- dijo la cajera. - ¿antojos, cierto? – había dicho, por lo que esta vez captó la completa atención de Vegeta. Quien no evitó preguntar.  
-¿y cuánto tiempo dura? – le pregunto Vegeta, expectante de la respuesta. La cajera simplemente le había dado una sonrisa reconfortante, como compadeciéndose de su situación.  
-todo el embarazo. – le dijo. Eso sí que lo había sorprendido.  
Justo en ese momento Trunks contestó su celular. Y se giró para ver a su padre.  
-es mamá. – dijo como si fuese secreto nacional. – dice que también quiere unas donas.- le dijo el pequeño, por su parte Vegeta solo pudo suspirar. Definitivamente serían meses muy largos.

* * *

 **Pobre príncipe saiyajin ¿qué creen?**  
 **Dejen reviews.**


	4. Últimas Semanas

**Como siempre digo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actualización disfrútenlo. Hace algún tiempo ya, vi un dorama, en el cuál este actor: Chris Wang se comportaba casi como Vegeta. Encontré una foto de él con traje. Comenten ¿Cómo se vería Vegeta si fuese real? Imagen disponible en Facebook. Perfil: Odette Zeng.**  
 **DEJEN REVIEWS.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. – Últimas semanas.  
Los meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en especial para la familia Briefs, en esa casa ya se sentía la ansiedad por saber qué sería el bebé que crecía dentro del vientre de la científica. Pero ambos padres habían decidido que sería una sorpresa, los demás, pues, tendrían que esperar.

El embarazo de Bulma, se había convertido en noticia nacional. La prensa daba sus pronósticos, los periódicos de chismes especulaban que posiblemente sería un niño, por el tamaño del estómago de la científica, por lo que Bulma tenía que encontrar siempre maneras de evadir a la prensa farandulera, nunca le había gustado que sus hijos fueran el foco de atención de chismes infundados que con frecuencia hacía la prensa.

Pero de todas maneras, no todos los días la CEO de una compañía exitosa mundial como era Corporación Capsule, se embarazaba. Todos trataban de conseguir una entrevista personal con ella, más no pudieron. Simplemente había dado una breve declaración desde el interior del asiento trasero de su auto, y simplemente fue porque la prensa y fotógrafos habían rodeado su Audi negro R8, en ese preciso momento, se felicitó mentalmente ya que los guardaespaldas habían entrado en acción justo a tiempo para evitar que los enloquecidos periodistas de la farándula rosa la tomaran prisionera de sus preguntas, su sistema era simple, lo guardias habían rodeado el auto, impidiendo así que algún atrevido se sobrepasara de los límites.

Contestaría a las preguntas, pero no quería que alguien se pasara de listo y la jaloneara al tratar de llamar su atención.

-todos esperamos que no haya ningún inconveniente en el parto. – contestó lo más relajada que había podido ante tanto griterío. - el embarazo es muy normal, muchas gracias por preguntar. – dijo aunque tuvo que elevar la voz para que el periodista la oyera, los micrófonos estaban sobre su cara literalmente sostenidos por los brazos extendidos de los periodistas por entre los guardias de seguridad. - será un sorpresa. – decía a una reportera que había logrado evadir el circuito de seguridad formado por los guardaespaldas de Bulma y preguntaba sobre el sexo del bebé. Una vez que había respondido los guardaespaldas habían sacado a la reportera de dentro del circuito.

Entonces había llegado la pregunta que la dejó estática por breves momentos.

-¿Cómo han pensado usted y su esposo manejar el tema del éxito en sus respectivas compañías, con Trunks y ahora su bebé, sus dos chiquitos, es decir ustedes estarán muy ocupados?- había preguntado la periodista.  
Había sonreído por esa pregunta, ellos seguían creyendo que Vegeta era un multimillonario CEO de alguna compañía extranjera, ya se imagina el por qué, teniendo en cuenta la última reunión en la que se los había visto juntos, sonreía recordando lo sexy y atractivo que se había visto Vegeta enfundado en su traje color morado y a juego con una camisa negra. Simple, elegante y sumamente atractivo.  
– estoy segura que lo lograremos, estaremos allí para ellos como siempre, mi esposo y yo somos muy unidos. – contestó brevemente, menos mal la reportera se conformó con eso. Pero los otros no, preguntaban qué donde estaba él y si se encontraba de viaje, y le habían dicho que era muy difícil para ellos conseguir una simple fotografía de él.

Ella había asentido enérgicamente sonriente con la cabeza ante esa declaración. Pobres periodistas, pensó. Nunca conseguirán una fotografía de él, se dijo a sí misma.

Otros preguntaban que en caso de ser niña que nombre le darían, en fin, tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo la abrumaron, simplemente se calló para tratar de entender todas la preguntas, sin éxito. – bueno, tengo que retirarme, gracias a todos por esto. – dijo dando una blanquecina sonrisa y subiendo el vidrio ahumado del coche. Dando por terminada la conferencia. Realmente estos periodistas pueden ser demasiado tenaces, pensó.  
Ya estaba culminando el último trimestre de embarazo, estaba a días de dar a luz. Todos estaban expectantes de cuando sería el nacimiento pues todos querían saber que sexo tenía el bebé.

Estos últimos días ya se sentía sofocada, y un poco sudorosa por las noches, además este último trimestre prácticamente vivía en el baño, se debía a que tomaba bastante agua y la presión sobre su vejiga, pero en fin, le gustaba estar siempre hidratada.  
Mai le había ayudado mucho con eso, siempre colocaba una jarra con agua en su velador, en su oficina y en su laboratorio, porque así lo había decidido, con Trunks trabajó hasta el último día, con este bebé haría lo mismo.

Estos últimos días debido a la hinchazón de sus tobillos necesariamente tuvo que conseguir un golf cart, claro que sin el techo de este, pues debía evitar permanecer largos periodos de tiempo parada, el solo hecho de pensarlo se le hacía agotador, además le había sumado a esto una larga lista de molestias como que sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño y se inflamaban cada vez más, estaban sensibles y se sentían pesados por lo cual le daban una ligera molestia. Estúpidas hormonas, se decía cada vez que la tela del corpiño rozaba sus pechos sensibles.

Su padre le estaba ayudando con la dirección de la empresa esta última semana, debido a que había ido donde la obstetra y ella le había dicho que estaban cerca, solo unos días más.

La obstetra era una conocida de Bulma y había atendido el parto de Trunks anteriormente por lo que no le había sorprendido el tamaño del bebé de 7 meses que era tan grande como uno de 38 semanas. Pero ya tenía la experiencia del parto anterior de Bulma y le había dado la FPP (Fecha probable de parto).  
Por ello había decidido bajarle el ritmo a su trabajo en el laboratorio, lo que le dio mucha pena, pues ya casi terminaba un nuevo invento, bueno, quedaría para después, se dijo, así que andaba de supervisora por la Corporación, todos la alababan diciéndole que se veía preciosa embarazada.

Su pancita era gigantesca, por lo que en estos días casi había sido difícil conciliar el sueño y también estar cerca de frente a Vegeta, su pancita marcaba una brecha divisora entre ellos, aunque él siempre se acostaba detrás de ella, a manera de cucharita pero aun así cansado, ya también había tenido que sumarle una almohada de embarazada para soportar el peso de su pancita.

Le gustaba cuando él le comentaba que el ki de su bebé en verdad era muy fuerte, además le había dicho que tendría un terrible carácter, ella se había reído, y le había dicho que de eso no cabría la menor duda. Cuando le preguntó cómo sabía eso.

-Su ki dice mucho. – él le había contestado.

En verdad ya quería tener a su bebé en sus brazos. Nadie quería alejarse de la casa, debido a que ya faltaba poco. Su madre le había ayudado mucho en todos esos meses, a preparar el desayuno, con los antojos que se le daban por la tarde, porque por la noche el encargado de eso era su esposo, quien accedía a veces a regañadientes por lo glotón y sumamente exigente que se estaba comportando su bebé nonato, pero se sentía al mismo tiempo muy orgulloso que desde ya se comportara como un digno hijo suyo.

La madre de Bulma había insistido en saber el sexo del bebé, para así poder comprar la ropa y pintar el cuarto al que ya había sido asignado.  
Bulma había dicho que lo de la ropa, ya lo vería después, que lo del cuarto no tenía que preocuparse, porque había decidido que el bebé dormiría en su habitación con ellos, al igual que como había hecho con Trunks, se sentía más segura que fuese así, realmente la sola idea de su bebé fuera de su visión y a una habitación de distancia le aterraba.

Lo que le encantaba y le daba risa eran las pataditas de su bebé cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Tan testarudo y caprichoso como tu padre, le decía mientras acariciaba su pancita a término.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por Capsule, ya había terminado de dar indicaciones a la junta directiva para los días en los cuales ella no estuviese y también ya había acabado con las videoconferencias.

Su paso estos últimos días era inconfundible, los empleados ya sabían que ella estaba cerca por el sonido leve del golf cart, este día había elegido un atuendo fresco y cómodo, consistente en una blusa blanca de manga larga y un vestido de maternidad sobre este, de color watermelon, un pantalón negro y zapatillas bajas de color blanco.

Y justo cuando se dirigía a la recepción de Capsule para ver que más citas tenía que finiquitar antes de darse oficialmente la licencia de maternidad pudo ver a su amigo Goku junto a su hijo Goten.  
Estaba contenta de verlos. Ella ya los esperaba, pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto, lo sabía porque Milk le había llamado y le había dicho que ellos irían para allá.

-Son-kun, viniste. – dijo emocionada.  
-Hola, Bulma. – dijo su amigo Goku alegre como siempre y con su inconfundible dogi anaranjado, por otra parte Goten le había dado una pequeña reverencia y un saludo. Siempre tan educado, pensó.  
Se acercó aún más sin bajarse de su golf cart.  
-me llamó Milk. – les dijo y le dio gracia ver la expresión del mayor y el menor Son, ambos lucían asustados y sorprendidos por eso. – me dijo que detuviera al menos a Goten-kun. – le dijo mirando fijamente a Goten, para evaluar su reacción, como ya era de esperarse, la cara del pequeño era un poema, expresión triste y desilusionada.  
-¿qué? – solo eso había dicho Goten.  
-¿Acaso vinieron a visitarme a mí? No me lo esperaba. – dice mientras sus ojos se enfocan en una funda de regalo verde que colgaba de la mano del mayor Son.  
-¿a visitarte?- exclamó un tanto confundido Goku no entendía el por qué. Solo en ese momento Bulma bajó del cart. -¿qué te pasó Bulma? – dijo un tanto sorprendido, por ver la enorme pancita de su amiga. - ¿comiste demasiado? – soltó y luego se río de su propio chiste.  
-¿No viniste a visitarme a mí? – exclamó un tanto molesta ¿por qué Goku siempre tenía que ser tan despreocupado?, se preguntó la científica.  
Goten también se había sorprendido pero al instante cayó en cuenta de que Bulma iba a tener un bebé. De seguro Trunks debe estar muy feliz, pensó el pequeñín, contento porque el más grande sueño de su amigo se había cumplido.  
– ¿No sabían que venía un segundo? – les preguntó con las manos sobre su abultado vientre. – Nacerá pronto. – les contó mientras daba ligeras palmaditas a su vientre. No entendía cómo era posible que no lo supieran, los medios la habían acosado por ello, pero aun así allí estaba su amigo Goku, enterándose recién de la buena nueva. -pero por favor, vamos a la terraza allí, podremos conversar mejor. – ofertó la científica y los hombres Son accedieron.  
En el camino habían encontrado a Trunks, que al sentir el ki de Goten no podía estar más emocionado por ver a su inseparable amigo y compañero de travesuras.  
Una vez en el balcón, Goku había ayudado a su amiga a sentarse, mientras los pequeños hablaban un poco alejados y cerca de las rendijas del balcón.  
-qué bueno, ¿verdad Trunks-kun? – dijo Goten notablemente feliz por su amigo, quién estaba disfrutando de una naranjada. - ¿Sabes si será hermanito o hermanita? – le preguntó curioso, ya que sabía que Trunks siempre había querido tener un hermano para entrenar al igual que él solía hacerlo con su hermano Gohan.  
-No. – dijo el peli lila. – quieren que sea una sorpresa.  
-¿tú que prefieres? – preguntó curioso Goten. Trunks solo se le quedó viendo, dudando por un momento de la pregunta de su amigo.  
-No me importa. – había contestado, restándole importancia al asunto y se había reído, ya había sentido el ki del bebé, y sabía que era fuerte, por lo que si era niña o niño no marcaba ninguna diferencia si de entrenar se trataba.  
Mientras los pequeños conversaban, los adultos y la banda de Pilaf los miraban desde el otro extremo.  
-ya podrían saber si será niño o niña. – había dicho Pilaf, mientras sostenía una escoba en sus manos, él también estaba ansioso por saberlo.  
-es el bebé de una pareja de despreocupados. – había respondido Mai, aun con la bandeja en las manos, mientras miraba la pancita de Bulma. Ambos adultos, tanto Goku como Bulma le habían regresado a ver divertidos por el comentario.  
-pero nosotros. – exclamaron a coro tanto Pilaf como Shu. – estamos preparados para apoyarlos en cuanto nazca. – sentenciaron muy decididos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos con el cuidado del bebé.  
-Gracias. – respondió Bulma con las manos y ojos enfocados sobre su pancita. Goku, estaba feliz por su amiga, era la primera vez que la veía embarazada. Con Trunks, sabía que iba a ser madre, lo sabía por Mirai Trunks pero nunca la había visto así.  
-Bulma. Toma, te los doy a ti. – Ofertó Goku tomando la funda de regalo verde, se sintió un poco mal por no tener un presente para su amiga de toda la vida en estas circunstancias.  
-Vaya, gracias. Es muy considerado de tu parte. – le dijo, feliz por ese presente.  
-No, papá. – grito Goten desde el otro extremo, Bulma lo miró un tanto extrañada. Goten nunca solía ser descortés y mucho menos egoísta. – es el regalo para Whis-san, si no llevamos nada, no nos entrenará. –dijo el pequeño. Así que era eso, pensó la científica.  
-Es verdad. – contestó Goku, con el brazo doblado a manera de culpa, lo había olvidado.  
-¿otra vez vas a entrenar? – le preguntó un tanto sorprendida y enternecida por su accionar. – Te encanta ¿eh? – El patriarca Son, solo pudo reír para afirmarlo. Definitivamente Goku nunca cambiaría, se dijo. – no te preocupes, me alegra que al menos vinieran a verme. – dijo la científica, quitando una carga de encima a su amigo Goku, que ya había puesto su brazo detrás de su cuello como siempre hacía a manera de disculpa.  
-Lo siento. – contestó Goku, visiblemente más relajado, y prometiéndose mentalmente que traería un presente luego. Él siempre había sido muy bien recibido en casa de Bulma y en momentos como esos le daba penar haber llegado sin nada, ya le diría a Milk, que compre algo para Bulma, de todas maneras, entre mujeres se entendían.  
Mientras cerca del barandal dos híbridos saiyajins se estiraban un poco.  
-¿Van a entrenar con Whis-san? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Vegeta al haber escuchado a Goten.  
-sí. – dijo entusiasmado Goten. Había estado esperando ese entrenamiento por meses y hoy por fin podría entrenar con Whis-san, por fin sabría lo que era entrenar con un guardián de un dios y llegar a superar sus poderes como lo había hecho su padre, y quizá podría alcanzar el nivel de saiyajin dios azul.  
-Goten, entrena conmigo. – le propuso Trunks, las cejas del menor Son cayeron, Trunks le ponía en un grave dilema, realmente dudaba el aceptar. – ellos no son rival para mí y me aburro. – dijo el hijo de Vegeta señalando con el pulgar a Pilaf y Shu, quienes se pusieron un tanto nerviosos.  
-Es demasiado fuerte. No podemos. – Ambos solo atinaron a decir eso en coro para luego escabullirse.  
-como no saben cuándo nacerá el bebé, no puedo irme lejos. – dijo Trunks. – El hijo menor de Goku, realmente tenía que elegir, Trunks o su entrenamiento tan anhelado con Whis-san. – por favor Goten. – imploró Trunks, realmente aburrido de no tener a alguien con quien combatir, alguien que fuera una verdadero rival y con quien no tuviese que contenerse o reducir su fuerza al mínimo para no lastimarlo.  
Goten se había dado cuenta de lo desesperado que Trunks estaba por entrenar con alguien como él, ya que había puesto dos manos, la desesperación debía ser insoportable. Trunks me necesita, se dijo. Ya entrenaré con Whis-San más adelante, se sentenció muy seguro de su decisión.  
-de acuerdo peleemos. – soltó el hijo menor de Goku, ya será para otro día, se dijo, diciéndole adiós a sus planes de entrenar con Whis-san.  
Mientras Trunks ya se encontraba en posición de batalla y listo para el ataque.  
-Bien dicho. – exclamó feliz Trunks y enseguida le había soltado un golpe, que fue frenado por Goten, siguieron con su dosis de patadas y puños.  
-Parece que los pequeños van a entrenar aquí. – murmuró Goku mientras veía a los dos niños entrenar.  
-avisaré a Milk. – dijo Bulma, sabiendo a ciencia cierta del problema que tendría su amigo Goku con su esposa. Ya que de seguro, se iría sin decirle que Goten se quedaba en su casa. – viniste a invitar a Vegeta a entrenar con Whis-san, ¿no? – le preguntó a su amigo. Su esposo había tenido unos meses difíciles, había sido el encargado de cumplir los caprichos nocturnos tan exigentes de su bebé. Necesita un respiro, se dijo.  
-Es verdad. – contestó Goku.  
-ve a decirle. – le soltó la peli azul ante la mirada sorprendida de Goku, si fuese Milk ya hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo y lo hubiese sacado a patadas, menos mal no fue así. – ya es hora de que vaya a entrenar con Whis-san. - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. – por favor, llévalo contigo. – le dijo. Su esposo de seguro estaría muy feliz con ir a entrenar con Whis-San, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo según ella.  
Sí, definitivamente Vegeta tendría que ir con Goku a entrenar.  
-sí, eso haré, muchas gracias por todo Bulma. – se había levantado y le había dicho a Goten adiós. - ten un bebé sano. – le dijo a Bulma, quien por su parte recordó la vez que Goku le había dicho lo mismo "Ten un bebé sano" y luego había tenido a Trunks. Se alegró en demasía, era un buen augurio.  
-muchas Gracias Goku, y espero que les pateen el trasero. - dijo riéndose.  
-esperemos que Whis-san no nos mate. – contestó Goku, ante el chiste de su amiga. Sin más que decir colocó dos dedos en su frente y concentró su atención en encontrar el ki de Vegeta y se teletransportó.  
Vegeta se encontraba en una pequeña caseta de jardín caminando de lado a lado, estaba ansioso, Bulma le había dicho que simplemente faltaban días para el nacimiento del bebé. Eso él ya lo sabía, el ki del bebé fluctuaba, se elevaba y bajaba con más frecuencia que antes. Su cría estaba a días de nacer o tal vez horas, no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro que de esta semana no pasaba.  
En ese instante sintió que el ki de su bebé se elevó y mucho, eso solo significaba una cosa, el crío estaba muy enojado porque no había recibido lo que quería, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su cara, orgulloso por la actitud de su hijo, desde ya les daba guerra, y tenía el carácter digno de un saiyajin. Terco y testarudo, sabía a ciencia cierta que no se calmaría hasta conseguir lo que quería. Así se hace mocoso, pensó.  
Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que seguramente el bebé querría comida. ¿Tan pronto?, se preguntó. Apenas sí había ido hace algunas horas y ahora el bebé quería más, ya solo esperaba la llamada de Bulma para ir por más comida.  
-Hola Vegeta. – saludó Goku muy animado.  
-Kakarotto. - el príncipe saiyajin casi murió de un susto, hace apenas unos segundos estaba solo. Maldito Kakarotto, maldijo dentro de sí.  
Por otra parte Goku estaba realmente feliz de haber tomado por sorpresa y con la guardia baja a Vegeta, teniendo en cuenta de que el príncipe era sumamente cauteloso y eran contadas y mínimas las veces en las cuales era desprevenido.  
Goku se acercó más a él, mientras el príncipe ya había ingresado dentro de la caseta que estaba a lado de la laguna, dándole la espalda esperando por lo que Goku, tenía que decirle.  
-¿qué quieres? – le soltó el príncipe con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
-voy a entrenar en el planeta de Beerus-sama. Ven conmigo. – ofertó Goku mientras lo miraba emocionado con la sola idea de que Vegeta fuera su contrincante, en especial porque siempre sus batallas eran como súper saiyajin dios azul, y era sumamente entretenido adivinar los movimientos del príncipe. Y por decirlo menos, literalmente descargaban su furia en el otro.  
-esta vez no. – le soltó el príncipe. ¿Qué demonios? Se preguntó Goku, definitivamente había muerto. No podía ser de otra manera. Nunca en la vida Vegeta se había negado a una buena batalla.  
-¿por qué no? – dijo sin entender el motivo sobrenatural por el cual Vegeta no lo acompañaría esta vez.  
-¿Cómo qué por qué? – el príncipe había girado su cabeza para encararlo. -¿No viste a Bulma? – le preguntó. - ¿cómo voy a ir cuando está a punto de dar a luz? – soltó.  
-pero es ella la que da a luz, no tú. – le dijo Goku tratando de convencerlo.  
-Idiota, si me voy a entrenar ahora, me odiará para siempre. – soltó Vegeta mientras el mayor Son solo lo miró intrigado.  
-¿de verdad? Yo no estaba cuando nació Goten. – dijo Goku condescendiente.  
-eres incorregible. – le dijo Vegeta. – definitivamente yo no pienso marcharme. – sentenció.  
-aburrido. – murmuró Goku. Seguía sin entender el comportamiento de su eterno rival y amigo saiyajin y el por qué Vegeta no quería ir, si también Bulma ya había estado de acuerdo en que fuese.  
-cállate. – le gritó el príncipe. Por último Goku le iba a decir que Bulma estaba de acuerdo en que fuera a entrenar pero justo en esos momentos apareció Whis-San.  
-saludos.- dijo el guardián de Bills-sama. Y dos pares de ojos saiyajin se enfocaron en la entidad.  
-Whis-san. – saludo Goku, notablemente complacido de volver a verlo.  
-Veo que están todos. Vamos. – oferto el sensei con su báculo y una mano escondida en su espalda, dispuesto a emprender el viaje de retorno al planeta de Bills-sama.  
-Whis-san, esta vez Vegeta no viene. – le comentó Goku.  
Whis-san se sorprendió enormemente, bien era conocido para él, la tenacidad y ambición que tenía Vegeta para incrementar sus habilidades y ser más fuerte. ¿Por qué ahora no quiere venir? Se preguntó la deidad.  
-¿sucedió algo? – preguntó el sensei, tal vez lo más probable era que ambos saiyajins se habían peleado, no sería de extrañar, ya que Whis-san sabía de la eterna rivalidad entre ambos.  
-el bebé está a punto de nacer. – comentó Vegeta.  
Eso sí que casi lo hace caer de espaldas. ¿Cómo? Se preguntó el sensei a sí mismo. Vegeta era un macho hasta donde él sabía. ¿Cómo podía dar a luz? No recordaba que los machos de la raza saiyajin dieran a luz.  
-¿darás a luz? – le preguntó asustado, realmente eso era algo que no se lo esperaba. ¿Vegeta daría a luz?  
-Yo no, Bulma. – le gritó al sensei, irritado por tal estupidez. Entonces enfocó sus ojos en su esposa, a quién tanto Trunks como Goten estaban colmando de comida. Ahora ya entendía porque el ki de su bebé había disminuido, el mocoso lo consiguió después de todo, pensó Vegeta. Mientras tanto Goku como Whis-san observaron a Bulma a la distancia.  
-Vaya, vaya. Felicidades. – le dijo Whis-san a Vegeta, cuando entendió la situación. Se abofeteó mentalmente por tal ocurrencia de un Vegeta embarazado.  
-por eso no iré. – afirmo Vegeta.  
-¿por qué no? – le pregunto Whis-san. – Es Bulma la que dará a luz, ¿no? – preguntó curioso, conocía el carácter y la personalidad de Vegeta por lo que verlo actuar así era simplemente increíble, por ello quería hacerlo hablar, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad y no iba desaprovechar esta de ver el otro lado que Vegeta solo tenía con su familia.  
-tengo que estar a su lado. – dijo Vegeta, seguro y firme de su decisión, cueste lo que cueste no iría.  
Goku estaba sorprendido por esa decisión.  
-Ya veo. Haz lo que desees. – dijo comprensivo Whis-san, de todas maneras ya había conseguido lo que quería. Hacerlo hablar. – Vámonos, Goku-san.  
Goku realmente estaba considerando decirle que Bulma estaba más que de acuerdo en que fuera, pero Whis-san le dijo con su expresión que respetara su decisión.  
-sí. – contestó Goku. – Luego no te quejes si yo soy más fuerte, Vegeta. – le dijo, como última opción para comprobar que realmente Vegeta estaba decidido a no ir.  
-hm. – había bufado el príncipe. – ya veremos. – le dijo sin regresar a verlos.  
-nos vamos. – dijo Goku, realmente no había entendido la mirada de Whis de que él también tendría que respetarla y no entrometerse.  
-Espera. ¿Tienes los daifuku de frijoles? – le preguntó Whis-san curioso por su anhelada comida y para que Goku desistiera de su insistencia.  
-casi lo olvido. – le contestó alegre Goku. – toma. Están riquísimos. – le soltó mientras le entregaba la funda de regalo, Whis-san, estaba más que feliz por eso.  
-vamos, entonces. – dijo feliz Whis-san, esperando con ansía llegar pronto para disfrutar del suculento manjar.  
-sí. – contestó Goku.  
Dicho esto Whis-san se dio vuelta para que Goku apoyara la mano en su hombro, hecho esto ambos desaparecieron dejando a un Vegeta bufando solo en el jardín  
-Trunks, Goten. – llamó Bulma a los pequeños híbridos. – el almuerzo está listo, vayan al comedor. – no tuvo que decir más para que ambos niños volaran literalmente a la cocina.  
-¿no vienes mamá? – le preguntó su hijo mayor.  
-no hijo, adelántense, ya voy. – le dijo y los pequeños desaparecieron.  
-Ah. – suspiró Bulma. – Vegeta ya debe estar con Whis-san. – dijo. – espero que el entrenamiento sea duro. – se río por sus "buenos" deseos para con su esposo.  
Se levantó con dirección al barandal, ya había estado mucho tiempo sentada y sus piernas empezaban a entumecerse. Y lo que vio, la sorprendió.  
Vio a su esposo caminar rumbo a la casa, sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los de él. En ese momento Vegeta voló hacia la terraza.  
-¿cómo? – preguntó sorprendida. – pensé que te habías marchado. – le dijo.  
-ya ves que no mujer. – le contestó Vegeta.  
-Pero ¿por qué no fuiste a entrenar? – le preguntó mientras él daba cortos pasos con dirección a la cocina para almorzar.  
-ya habrá otro día. – contestó restándole importancia al asunto y continuando con su caminar. – ella sonrío feliz por eso, su esposo se había quedado por ella, muy bien sabia ella que Vegeta se moría de ganas por ir a entrenar, pero aun así se había quedado. Así que le igualó el paso y caminó junto con él, tomando su mano entre sus dedos.  
-Gracias Vegeta. – le dijo y lo miró brevemente mientras seguían caminando.  
-¿por qué? – preguntó su esposo sin entender el porqué del agradecimiento.  
-por quedarte. – le soltó y posó sus labios en los de su esposo, demostrándole lo mucho que le agradecía el haberse quedado con ella y su bebé, aun y cuando ella estaba de acuerdo en que él se marchase.  
Definitivamente, Vegeta era su regalo completo para toda una vida.

* * *

 **DEJEN REVIEWS.**  
 **¿Qué tal les pareció la foto de Chris Wang? ¿Se parece un poco? Aunque sé que nadie igualará nunca a Vegeta.**


End file.
